Death Mansion
by Sango5
Summary: (rated for violence and murder) The InuYasha gang are going to a resort and spa. But when people start dying, will they be able to find the killer? (Many OCs)
1. Chapter 1

Death Mansion  
Ch 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!  
  
Summary: AR. The Inu-gang are invited to a mansion. Eerie bus drivers, spooky fog, and a dead crew member! Who's next... ?  
  
Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.  
  
WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.  
  
  
  
CLUE: Wet hair.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to the discussion table with a letter in his clawed hands.  
  
The entire work crew (InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, Kouga, Kagura, Kohaku, and Rin) were seated around the circular table.  
  
"Why do we all have to be here?" Miroku asked, his curiousity stirred only slightly.  
  
"There's an important invitation for all of us," Sesshoumaru replied, not looking up from the letter he held.  
  
"Well, read it," Kagura urged him.  
  
"It says here:  
  
To the crew members of Dress-Up Demons,  
  
Congratulations! Your company is the lucky winner of the K.O.T. Sweepstakes. Your free prize is a weekend of rest, relaxation, and gourmet feasts. It would greatly please us if you would grant us the pleasure of your attendance.  
  
The date we wish for you to attend is 15 January Friday, at 7:00 PM through 27 July Sunday, at 12:00 AM.  
  
If you decide you wish to come, please call (818) 555 9666 by Wednesday. We will send you transportation.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Sincerely, The K.O.T. Resort and Spa."  
  
"Woohoo, let's go!" Miroku cheered.  
  
"When did we enter a sweepstakes?" Kagome arched an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Who cares? Dude, there's a spa!" Kagura agreed with Miroku on this one.  
  
"I think it sounds like the perfect way to get some away time from work," Kikyou snickered.  
  
"Then it's settled," Sesshoumaru glanced at the letter again. "We're going."  
  
  
  
Across the street, at the small flower shop, a letter arrived to the manager, Naraku.  
  
"Ginta! Hakkaku! Kanna! Yura! Kaede!" Naraku called his workers into the pansy-filled room (no pun intended, heh heh).  
  
"What is it boss?" Hakkaku's scratchy voice sounded as he walked into the room.  
  
"We won a sweepstakes to go to a resort," Naraku explained.  
  
"A resort?" Yura's eyes lit up at the thought.  
  
"Yeah," Naraku nodded. "So, be ready to go at 7 o'clock on Friday."  
  
"Sounds fun," Kaede smiled as she walked out of the small room.  
  
  
  
Friday 7:00 PM  
  
The crew waited downstairs for a bus that a resort worker said would be there at 7 o'clock sharp.  
  
The bus came careening down the street, it's horn was honking loudly as it neared the group.  
  
The crews were ready to dive out of the path of the psychotic bus but it screeched to a stop before them. The doors hissed open and one by one the group walked over to peer inside at the insane driver.  
  
A person was seated in the driver's seat. She was dressed in all black baggy clothes and covered with an oversized black trench coat, her outfit complete with her raven hair. She had a black top hat and sunglasses on and didn't look over as the group boarded the bus hesitantly.  
  
"What are you freaks doing here?" growled Naraku as he watched Sesshoumaru and his workers get on the bus.  
  
"We were invited," retorted Sesshoumaru. "And you?"  
  
Naraku gave InuYasha an icy glare as he boarded lastly, "The same..."  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow and flinched as the bus doors slammed shut.  
  
  
  
Friday 8:00 PM  
  
The bus pulled up to a dark forest.  
  
It was getting dark, so only the demons could see that there were rows upon rows of trees. The strange, and so far speechless, bus driver stepped off of the bus. She signaled with a whistle that everyone was to follow her.  
  
The driver flicked on a flashlight that she got--through process of elimination and common sense--from her pocket. She disappeared into the woods.  
  
"This is spooky," whispered Sango, who was quickly accompanied by Miroku who claimed he only wanted to comfort her.  
  
Everyone, not wanting to get left behind in the dark, followed in a single file line behind the flowing black trench coat.  
  
Kagome, needing to be the smart and safe one, followed in the back of the line, behind Miroku and Sango.  
  
  
  
Friday 8:10 PM  
  
The group reached an old bridge, which was swaying in the wind. There was a thick fog and one had to squint to see the person ahead of them. One by one they crossed it, the silence from the woods and the frightened group, making it more eerie. There was a deep canyon below.  
  
Miroku followed Sango and checked back to make sure Kagome was still behind him.  
  
As the crew stepped off the bridge on the other side, their eyes slowly found that their guide was gone and they were a few feet from a large mansion.  
  
  
  
Friday 8:15 PM  
  
The large mansion was barely visible in the thickening fog. It was four stories tall, with many windows on each floor. Each window was complete with dark red shutters. The majority of the building was an offwhite color, accented with more dark red on the overhangs, front door, and roof. A sign hung down from the porch cover, in fancy writing it said "The K.O.T. Resort and Spa". It was surrounded by a forest, with trees as tall as the mansion itself.  
  
"What ugly red shutters," Sango mumbled.  
  
The group solemnly stepped up onto the porch, each surveying and examining their surroundings. Sesshoumaru, being in front, knocked on the door. The loud 'thunk thunk thunk' echoed through the darkening night.  
  
The door was opened and lights flooded out into the night. Slowly everyone entered, their eyes wandering over the huge lobby. There was a door to the left that read 'Restaraunt'. To the right was a door reading 'Stairway'. The lobby was decorated with random art pieces and potted plants.  
  
"Wow," murmured Kagura as she turned in circles to look at everything.  
  
There was a black-haired, half wolf demon holding the door opened. After Miroku entered she looked out the door and closed it.  
  
"Whoa, wait," Miroku grabbed for the door knob. "There's one more," he explained.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she opened the door again.  
  
Minutes passed by and still Kagome didn't come inside.  
  
The staircase door opened and two demons walked out into the lobby.  
  
One was Spork, a 16-year-old squirrel demon with an odd disposition. She has red orange, which at the moment was dripping wet and covered with a towel, and deep purple eyes. She was clad in a black tank top and light blue pants.  
  
The other was Squirrel, another 16-year-old squirrel demon with wild black and red hair. She's almost like Spork in every way, though a bit more immature. She was wearing dark gray pants and a black tank.  
  
"Welcome to the K.O.T. Resort and Spa! I'm Spork," the demon bowed before her guests. Gesturing to the other demon, Spork smiled, "This here is Squirrel. We are more than happy to-" She paused as she realized no one seemed all too excited to be here. "Aurora, what's wrong?"  
  
The demon at the door looked to Spork with a blank expression. This was Aurora, half wolf demon. She wears an orange dress with red ribbons. Though usually happy and bouncy, this particular moment had her worried. She darted her brown eyes outside and back to Spork, "We're missing a person."  
  
"Maybe she stayed behind at the bus," Spork shrugged and ruffled her hair under the towel in an effort to dry it off.  
  
"No," Miroku spoke up, "she was behind me on the bridge."  
  
"Hm," Spork tossed the towel on the front desk. "Someone should go see if maybe she got lost."  
  
"Good idea," Kaede raised her hand, volunteering to go.  
  
"No, I think the guys should go," InuYasha squirmed out of the middle of the group.  
  
"That's probably best," Spork nodded. "Until you return, the rest of us will go into the dining room and get something to drink," she motioned with her hands towards the door marked 'Restaurant'.  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, and Kouga decided to go.  
  
  
  
Friday 8:40 PM  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Kagura paced back and forth.  
  
"I think someone should go make sure the boys are okay," Sango bit her lower lip nervously.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," a demon emerged from the kitchen with a tray.  
  
Pan was the newcomer, her brown fox ears had heard the conversation. Other than her fox ears, she had a bushy orange tail. She was wearing a chef's hat, which she tossed away and put her dark green hat on backwards. Her blonde strands of hair stuck out from under the hat and some hung in front of her emerald eyes. Her shirt was green, her pants dark green.  
  
She smiled and set down a tray of assorted drinks on a nearby table. "I am Pan, pleased to meet all of you," she bowed.  
  
As a few persons and demons went to get refreshments, the main door swung open and the three boys walked in with dreary expressions. Their clothes and hair were soaking evidence of the rain that had started.  
  
"Did you find her?" Kikyou sounded very worried.  
  
"We... we found..." Kouga's face distorted and he held his stomach.  
  
"We found parts of her," Miroku finished. His words recieving gasps and screams and a fainting Ginta.  
  
  
  
A/n: Mwahahahaha... 


	2. Chapter 2

Death Mansion  
Ch 2  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!  
  
Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.  
  
Original Characters:: Age, hair color, eye color. Gender, species. Job. Attitude towards the deaths.  
  
Spork--17, red orange hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. She's the building owner. Though usually hyper and happy, the situation brings out her rare serious side.  
  
Squirrel--17, red and black hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. Co- owner of the building, she does a lot of the repairs. She stays cheery in spite of the murders that continue.  
  
Pan--18, blonde hair, green eyes. Female, fox demon. Cook. She tries to keep the group as calm as possible, to little avail.  
  
Trey--17, burgundy hair, red eyes (wears an eyepatch over her right eye). Female, ferret demon. She works odd jobs (i.e. filling the spa, planting, etc.). She isn't worried about the murderer returning, but enjoys torturing the guests.  
  
Aurora--16, black hair, brown eyes. Female, half wolf demon. She works at the front desk and does some cleaning. She's very calm for the occasion, and she basically ignores everyone unless they speak to her.  
  
Shikyo--18, silver hair, silver eyes. Female, panther demon. She repairs electrical equipment. She prefers being alone but that would make her the perfect suspect. (Her name means Death...)  
  
Reithil--17, blue hair with a white stripe, blue eyes. Male, raccoon demon. He is in the process of becoming a more advanced doctor, but now he only knows the basics. He's more than laidback and carefree.  
  
WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.  
  
  
  
CLUE: Muddy footprints.  
  
  
  
Friday 8:45 PM  
  
"P-parts?" Kikyou asked, not quite sure what she had heard.  
  
"Yes," InuYasha was wringing out his hair.  
  
"Let me get you some towels," Spork offered, disappearing out of the swinging door.  
  
Kanna was trying desperately to get Ginta back to a conscience state.  
  
"There was an ax," Miroku started explaining as Spork returned minutes later and handed him and the other two boys a towel. "Also," he looked up, not sure if this would be too much for them, "the bridge is down."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yura scowled, her mind was racing with horrid possibilities of what was going to happen to them.  
  
"Someone used the same ax--it was covered in blood--to chop down the ropes, there's no direct way out of here," Miroku took a deep breath and shivered from the cold.  
  
"You're kidding!" Hakkaku slammed his hands on a table, knocking over red punch. The punch seeped into the white table cover and dripped onto the white tile with an errie sense of foreboding.  
  
"Maybe we should get some sleep, that might take our minds off of this," Pan suggested.  
  
"I'm not sleeping while there's a murderer on the loose!" Kikyou whined, glancing at the windows nervously.  
  
Suddenly the swinging door was thrown open and there stood a strange looking demon.  
  
"Am I late?" she hissed, not bothering to look up and direct her question at one person.  
  
"It's the killer!" screamed Kikyou.  
  
"Calm down, it's just Shikyo," Spork patted Kikyou on the shoulder.  
  
Shikyo shook her head, droplets of water falling off of the strands of silver hair and her white panther ears. She was clad in a long silver trench coat, black gloves, black boots and she was equipped with a whip on her belt. Her long white tail swished from side to side irritably.  
  
"Reithil and Trey are outside," Shikyo mumbled and turned to leave, but stopped. Looking up for the first time, she smirked, "What's wrong with everyone? They look so pale." She scoffed.  
  
"Someone was killed," Kouga didn't mean to sound so rude, but his emotions were getting the better of him.  
  
"Is that so?" Shikyo seemed mildly interested. "Well, I'm going upstairs."  
  
"Are you crazy?! There's a killer out there somewhere!" Kouga threw his towel on the ground.  
  
"Okay, I'll be sure to be extra careful," she scoffed again and left without another word.  
  
"Don't worry about her," Spork assured the wolf demon.  
  
"Someone should call the cops," Rin whispered.  
  
"It's pointless," Spork glanced at a window. "I doubt the line's working with this storm. And the killer probably cut the line, they always do that."  
  
The door swung open and two more rain soaked demons walked in.  
  
One was a brightly colored raccoon demon. His vibrant blue hair was striped with white and restrained with an orange headband. His cheery blue eyes scanned the room, everyone as staring at his odd clothes. His neck was encircled with a spiked collar. He had bright red pants, which were contrasted by his black shirt with orange sleeves and a skull on the front. He was barefoot, with a ring on one toe and a muddy bandage on another. His cheeks were marked with what resembled slashed "H"'s and his raccoon tail was tipped orange. ((He's my most complicated character...)) This is Reithil, the color-obsessed demon.  
  
The other demon was Trey. She was wearing pirate garb: an offwhite baggy shirt and light brown baggy pants. Her burgandy hair was hanging in front of her crimson eyes, one which was covered with a pirate's eye patch. Her white ferret ears hung at the sides of her face and her matching tail was lazily on the ground.  
  
"Dude," Trey laughed, "you all don't look so healthy."  
  
"Did someone die?" Reithil laughed, but froze when everyone stared at him with angry eyes. "Was it someting I said?"  
  
"Someone DID die," murmured Kikyou.  
  
"Oh, my bad," Reithil lifted his hands defensively.  
  
"What happened?" Trey looked around for a more detailed explanation.  
  
"Well," Miroku looked up, "the three of us," he gestured to InuYasha and Kouga next to him, "went to look for Kagome. She didn't follow us inside, so we got worried. Anyway, when we got outside we split up."  
  
"You didn't tell us that!" screamed Kikyou. "One of you killed her!" she pointed accusingly at the three men.  
  
"You're nuts!" Miroku retorted, appalled that she would blame them for the murder.  
  
"Kikyou, calm down," Kaede motioned that her sister sit down and take a drink.  
  
"As I was saying," Miroku glared at Kikyou. "We split up, figuring it would be easier to find her. I heard a yell from Kouga... He had found her head. InuYasha and me ran to inspect what he had found. InuYasha reported the bridge was down and that there was a blood covered ax near the bridge. Wait a second. She was..." Miroku froze suddenly and stared at Reithil.  
  
"What was she?" asked the raccoon who was recieving a bonechilling stare from Miroku.  
  
"Gagged," Miroku seemed so frightened from the simple concept.  
  
"Okay?" Reithil lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"With an orange piece of material," Miroku finished, staring at Reithil's headband.  
  
"You can't honestly think I did it," he held up his hands defensively.  
  
Miroku narrowed his eyes. "You three have been side by side for the past 30 or 45 minutes?"  
  
"We've been working out back on the spa, I suppose we weren't all in each other's views every second... But how would I know when you guys were getting here? And why would I kill her? And you have no proof that the orange gag was mine," Reithil glared at Miroku for the wrongful accusation.  
  
"I suppose... " Miroku glanced away, embarrassed that he hadn't thought it through.  
  
"We should get some sleep, everyone's stressd out," Squirrel spoke up for the first time since they announced Kagome's death. "It's late," she reminded. She glanced at the clock, which read 9:30.  
  
"We've been through this already, no one's going to sleep alone!" Kikyou wailed.  
  
"I'm sure this was a one time thing, most murderers don't return to the scene of the crime," Spork assured everyone.  
  
"So, it's settled, to bed we go," Kohaku yawned, happy that he could finally get some sleep.  
  
"If anyone gets hungry in the middle of the night, come see me. I'll be up probably most the night keeping watch," Pan grinned and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Be sure to lock your windows for safety reasons and leave your door unlocked," Spork instructed. "If something happens to you in the middle of the night, we have to be able to get in your room," she explained. "We'll take you all to your rooms," Spork motioned for Squirrel, Reithil, and Trey to assist her.  
  
Spork took InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, and Kikyou to the lobby to allow them to collect their luggage. Then she lead them to the first second floor. After assisting each to their assigned rooms and locking the windows for their comfort, Spork retired back to the dining room.  
  
Squirrel walked out to the lobby and allowed Kouga, Kagura, Rin, Kohaku, and and Naraku to collect their bags. She then bounced up the stairs to the third floor, singing random songs off key. She pointed to a room and called out a name, leaving the guests to lock their own windows.  
  
Reithil got stuck carrying Ginta--who was still passed out--, Ginta's luggage, Hakkaku's luggage, Yura's luggage, Kanna's luggage, and Kaede's luggage. Trey walked as slow as possible up the three flights of stairs to annoy the Hell out of Reithil. She then assisted each guest in their room with latching their windows shut.  
  
Yura was the last one to go in her room, "I refuse to leave my door unlocked!" she fussed. "There's perverts running loose in this hotel," she turned her nose up and slammed her door in Trey's face.  
  
The click of her lock was heard through the door and Trey shrugged, "It's your life!"  
  
Yura still stuck to keeping it locked. 'No one can get in my window anyway, it's too high for even a ladder,' she mentally comforted herself.  
  
  
  
Friday 9:40 PM  
  
The crew members--except Shikyo and Aurora--were seated around a table, discussing the earlier occurances.  
  
"I can't believe they accused me," Reithil scoffed.  
  
"You did seem sort of a perfect suspect," Pan laughed.  
  
"Maybe it was ME!" Trey flexed her claws threateningly and recieved a few laughs.  
  
"Like I said earlier, I think it was a one time thing," Spork shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you tell everyone to keep them calm," Squirrel giggled and sipped the broth from her chicken soup.  
  
"It wasn't working well?" Spork laughed nervously.  
  
"That Kikyou chick is a freak," Trey rolled her eyes, "she'd blame herself if she fit the criminal profile." She laughed and finished her fried spam sandwich.  
  
"So true," Pan joined the laugh.  
  
"Why did we invite them anyway?" Squirrel questioned after yawning.  
  
"To get better business. They're a popular company," Spork explained. "If they like it, they'll tell all their friends."  
  
"You don't get much business deep in the forest," Reithil winked.  
  
"I know," Spork sighed, ashamed for choosing such a bad place for her new business.  
  
Reithil mumbled, "Then why'd you pick it?" He sipped his water.  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea," she confessed and lowered her head.  
  
Reithil yawned, "I'm getting sleepy."  
  
"So, take a nap," Spork retorted.  
  
"I'm tired, too," whined Squirrel, yawning.  
  
"Ditto," squeaked Trey.  
  
"You guys are a bunch of babies," Pan laughed.  
  
"We'll take turns keeping watch," Spork offered.  
  
The three sleepy demons nodded and wobbled off to their rooms on the first floor.  
  
Trey stopped by the door, letting Reithil and Squirrel go ahead. She turned back to Spork and Pan, "Don't you two fall asleep, okay?" she sounded worried.  
  
"Don't worry," Pan laughed, "Scaredy Cat."  
  
"That's Scaredy Ferret to you, Missy!" Trey rubbed her eyes and walked out of the dining room.  
  
"Who do you honestly think it is?" Pan asked Spork.  
  
"You want to know who I think it is?" Spork lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah," Pan whisperd, looking anxious as she awaited an answer. Spork glanced around and beckoned Pan closer, signaling she had to whisper.  
  
"I think it's," Spork whispered, "The Boogie Man!" She shoved Pan's face away and stood up laughing.  
  
"That was mean," Pan scowled irritably.  
  
Spork started walking away, "I'm going to patrol outside."  
  
"Don't get killed by The Boogie Man," Pan called teasingly. Spork disappeared out of the swinging door after flipping Pan off.  
  
"The Boogie Man," Pan scoffed. She was alone and just a bit scared. She kept glancing at the clock, 9:50... 9:55... Her sensitve ears picked up every little noise from outside and they made her jump. To keep herself busy, Pan started cleaning up the plates and cups that her friends had left behind.  
  
She jumped when she heard the door behind her swing open. It was Kagura, her face covered in green goop for beauty reasons. She mumbled about needing some cucumber slices.  
  
"Oh, yes, right away," Pan hurried to the kitchen. When she came back with the slices, there was another person. Hakkaku stood in his PJs, angrily mumbling about something.  
  
Pan handed the cucumber slices to Kagura. Kagura left immediately.  
  
"How can I help you?" Pan asked Hakkaku.  
  
"I need sleeping pills, you got any?" Hakkaku asked irritably.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Pan extracted a bottle from her pocket. "Here," she popped off the top and poured two pills in her hand. "I don't sleep well either," she laughed halfheartedly.  
  
"I hate to be a bother, but can I have a few more? I don't sleep well under stress," he explained.  
  
"Of course," Pan handed him about 14 pills, to last him through the night at about two pills every two hours.  
  
"Thank you," Hakkaku left out the door.  
  
Pan was startled as the door swung back open and Spork came back.  
  
"No Boogie Man?" Pan laughed.  
  
"Nope," Spork walked back over to the table and sat down. "It stopped raining, too," Spork smiled.  
  
"It's about time," Pan scoffed.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night," Spork complained, stretching back over her chair.  
  
"It sure is," Pan walked to the table and got back to clearing the dirty dishes.  
  
  
  
Friday 10:15 PM  
  
"SOMEONE HELP!" screamed Hakkaku as he raced into the dining room, scaring the wits out of Pan and Spork, who were in the middle of a card game.  
  
"What's wrong?" Spork raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yu-Yu-Yura," he gasped for breath.  
  
"What about her?" Pan asked, confused.  
  
"Th-there's b-b-b-blood seeping under the door," Hakkaku wheezed.  
  
"What!?" Pan and Spork chorused, standing up quickly and racing for the door.  
  
"Yura?" Spork knocked on the door loudly. "YURA!" she called, beating on the door with her fist.  
  
"Dammit, why is it locked?! Didn't you tell everyone to leave them unlocked?" Pan kicked the door. "Yura, open the God damn door!"  
  
Spork thought quickly, "Get Aurora, she has the keys in the front desk for all the rooms."  
  
Pan ran to get Aurora.  
  
"Did you just find this?" Spork asked Hakkaku.  
  
"Uh huh," he nodded, staring at the puddle of blood formed from the other side.  
  
"What were you doing up?" Spork glared suspiciously.  
  
"I was getting sleeping pills from Pan," he explained. "Ask her," he seemed more nervous with the blame pinned on him.  
  
"Okay," Spork decided it was a fairly solid alibi, plus the door was locked, so it didn't seem that logical.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaede stepped out of her room.  
  
"Open your eyes and look!" Hakkaku yelled, pointing at the puddle of blood.  
  
"Oh, no," gasped the old woman. "What happened?"  
  
"Do we look like we know that information, now?" Spork grumbled.  
  
Kanna stepped from her room as Pan, Aurora, and Reithil came up the stairs. "Here," Aurora fumbled with the key and handed it to Spork.  
  
"I came to inspect the body," Reithil explained.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening in MY hotel!" Spork wailed, jamming the key into the lock. She turned it and pushed on the door.  
  
It was stuck.  
  
"Shit," hissed Spork and pushed harder.  
  
The door slid open slowly, but wouldn't go further at the halfway mark. Pan went to run inside but Spork held her hand out. "Wait," Spork stepped into the room, "you don't want to disturb the crime scene."  
  
"Oh," Pan stretched her head and peered into the room. There was a foot visible behind the half opened door. "Ugh," Pan's face twisted in disgust.  
  
Reithil stepped inside, he watched as Spork looked out the window.  
  
Some of the light sleepers had woken up from the constant up and down stair runs. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Naraku wandered up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.  
  
Reithil looked behind the door at the body, "Yikes." He reached over and touched her wrist. "She's dead," he reported and lowered his head.  
  
"What killed her?!" Hakkaku paced back and forth.  
  
Reithil grimaced at the body as he looked it up and down, "Someone slashed her up pretty badly." Yura's midsection was sliced open. "Her insides are now outsides," he let out a short laugh, but no one else found it amusing. "Time of death was recent," Reithil said as he smeared the puddle of blood and inspected the dripping crimson liquid on his fingertips.  
  
"Someone broke in the window, no doubt," Spork commented as she inspected muddy foot prints on the floor.  
  
"Aren't those FOOT prints?" Miroku asked, standing on his tippy toes to see better in the room. "The only person here with barefeet is," Miroku glared at the raccoon.  
  
"Not this again," Reithil narrowed his eyes at the accusation.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan," Spork stood up. "Where were you between about 9:45 and 10?"  
  
"I was in my bed, I told you--as well as the other crew members--that I was tired and I was going to sleep," Reithil reminded her.  
  
"That doesn't exactly mean much," Pan commented.  
  
"Ask Squirrel, she saw me go to bed," Reithil huffed, pissed of that he was being accused again.  
  
"You could have easily went in your room and climbed out the window," Miroku crossed his arms over his chest. "Then you climb a tree from your room to hers, you are a raccoon demon after all. You smash her window open and slice her with a knife. Leave the room and return to your room, without realizing you left perfect imprints of your feet," he made perfect sense.  
  
"Only a few things don't make sense," Spork stopped everyone. "He's the only one qualified to determine the time of death, correct? Why would he place the time of death to when he had an unaccountable gap of time for where he was?"  
  
"Exactly," yelled Reithil.  
  
"Shut up," barked Spork. "How come no one heard her scream? If she's by the door then it's more than obvious she saw her attacker and tried to escape. Wouldn't she scream?" Spork had a point. "And another thing. What was his motive?"  
  
The guests that were present looked to Reithil; they were waiting for an answer, though there wasn't one.  
  
  
  
A/n: Have you figured out who it is? I doubt it! Bwahaha! Tell me who you think it is and why, I wanna know what good detectives you are! Hehe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Death Mansion  
Ch 3  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!  
  
Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.  
  
Original Characters:: Age, hair color, eye color. Gender, species. Job. Attitude towards the deaths.  
  
Spork--17, red orange hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. She's the building owner. Though usually hyper and happy, the situation brings out her rare serious side.  
  
Squirrel--17, red and black hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. Co- owner of the building, she does a lot of the repairs. She stays cheery in spite of the murders that continue.  
  
Pan--18, blonde hair, green eyes. Female, fox demon. Cook. She tries to keep the group as calm as possible, to little avail.  
  
Trey--17, burgundy hair, red eyes (wears an eyepatch over her right eye). Female, ferret demon. She works odd jobs (i.e. filling the spa, planting, etc.). She isn't worried about the murderer returning, but enjoys torturing the guests.  
  
Aurora--16, black hair, brown eyes. Female, half wolf demon. She works at the front desk and does some cleaning. She's very calm for the occasion, and she basically ignores everyone unless they speak to her.  
  
Shikyo--18, silver hair, silver eyes. Female, panther demon. She repairs electrical equipment. She prefers being alone but that would make her the perfect suspect. (Her name means Death...)  
  
Reithil--17, blue hair with a white stripe, blue eyes. Male, raccoon demon. He is in the process of becoming a more advanced doctor, but now he only knows the basics. He's more than laidback and carefree.  
  
WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.  
  
  
  
CLUE: Unbroken lock.  
  
Prime suspect: Reithil  
  
  
  
Friday 10:30 PM  
  
"We should lock that monster up!" whimpered Sango, she cowered behind Miroku.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Kohaku, "lock him in a closet or something."  
  
"But you have no solid proof!" complained Reithil.  
  
"We have your footprints," Miroku rolled his eyes and wondered how stupid the raccoon was.  
  
"Spork has the same sized foot as me!" he pointed accusingly at the manager of the hotel.  
  
Miroku blinked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Um," Reithil stared at the ground. "Fine, lock me up. But I hope you feel real safe with the REAL muderer still loose," he smirked.  
  
Miroku stepped in the room and grabbed Reithil's wrists, "Let's go."  
  
"Wait," Sango placed her hand on Miroku's shoulder, stopping him. "What if he's telling the truth?"  
  
"She has a point," Naraku bit his bottom lip.  
  
"But, what if he's lying?" Miroku looked seriously at the guests in the hall.  
  
"I guess that's true, too," Sango glanced at Reithil.  
  
"This is a load of crap," growled Reithil. "Oh well, you're all going to die, well I'll be safely locked away in a closet." He held his hands up, "Do what you want with me."  
  
  
  
Friday 10:45 PM  
  
Reithil was locked in the closet of his own room with a glass of water and a plate of food.  
  
The guests who were awake went back to their rooms, deciding it was best not to wake the sleepers.  
  
The awoken crew members went back to the dining room.  
  
"I don't believe this," murmured Spork.  
  
"Well, you better start believing," Pan remarked with a smile. "I'm really worried."  
  
"I don't think he did it," Aurora said from behind her magazine.  
  
"What?" Spork and Pan chorused, looking to Aurora for an explanation.  
  
"Well, what you said upstairs, Spork," Aurora reminded. "Why would he pinpoint the time of death and make himself a suspect?"  
  
Pan looked away, "What I don't get is why she didn't scream."  
  
Spork looked slowly to Pan, "Hakkaku said he was getting sleeping pills from you."  
  
The fox demon tilted her head sideways, "Point?"  
  
"Yura couldn't scream if she was asleep," Spork looked accusingly at her friend.  
  
Pan laughed, "You must be joking. Besides, I have a perfect alibi. I was down here the whole time, first Kagura saw me, then Hakkaku, then you came back... Hey, you were gone for a while."  
  
Spork sighed, "Okay, let's stop making bogus accusations. Reithil is locked up, unless there's another murder... we know it's him."  
  
"You're right," Pan nodded.  
  
"Don't let your guard down," Aurora flipped a page in her magazine. "I have a bad feeling the murderer's still loose."  
  
  
  
Friday 11:00 PM  
  
Miroku came downstairs and into the dining room with a worried look on his face. "I... I don't feel safe in my room," he admitted.  
  
"Come sit with us," Pan offered, "we get night watch." Pan tried to sound enthusiastic, but it wasn't exactly fun.  
  
"Thanks," Miroku walked over and sat down at the table with the three demons.  
  
"Was it wrong locking him up?" Miroku looked to Spork for an answer.  
  
"Not at all," Spork shrugged. "If he did it, then we're all safe. If not, then we owe him an apology. Not a big deal." She smiled, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Miroku seemed nervous.  
  
"Shoot," Spork waited.  
  
"How do you know Reithil?" Miroku bit his lower lip. "If it's not a problem, I'd like to know."  
  
"It's not a problem at all," Spork laughed. "I met him at a party. We dated for a year and a half... But, uh, things just didn't work out," she hoped he wouldn't ask anymore.  
  
"Oh, sorry to bring it up," Miroku glanced away.  
  
"It's not a problem. Why'd you want to know?" she looked at him suspiciosly.  
  
"I just thought it was odd that Reithil knew your shoe size, but that explains it," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, those two were so cute together," Pan interrupted the conversation.  
  
"Shush you," Spork wadded a napkin and chucked it at the fox, missing her by a few inches. She stood up, "I need to pee." She left the dining room.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room as Aurora read her magazine, Pan sipped her drink, and Miroku stared at the ceiling. Suddenly thunder flashed and it started raining again.  
  
"Great," mumbled Aurora, staring at a window.  
  
"Uh," Miroku cleaed his throat, "in the morning, I think we should go check out the ground under Yura's window. Look for footrpints or any other clues that might help."  
  
"If we're going to do that, we might want to do it now," Pan said.  
  
"What?" Miroku blinked, confused as to why she said that.  
  
"If there's any footprints that can help us, they're getting washed away in the rain right about now," Pan nodded, proud of herself.  
  
"Oh!" Miroku jumped up, "Let's go then."  
  
"There's no way I'm going out there," Pan scoffed.  
  
Miroku looked to Aurora hopefully.  
  
"Nope, ain't no way I'm going outside now," Aurora flipped a page in her magazine and started laughing at something.  
  
"Fine, I'll go myself," Miroku left.  
  
"He needs a flashlight," Pan raced after him.  
  
"I'm all alone, now?" Aurora glanced around nervously. "Wait for me!" She threw her magazine on the table and hurried to catch up with Miroku and Pan.  
  
Spork returned to the dining room to find it empty. "Huh," she noted that Aurora's magazine was still laying on the table. "Must have been important," she mumbled.  
  
The swinging door flew open and Shikyo walked in. When Spork looked at her for an explanation she spoke quietly, "I'm not tired."  
  
The door was pushed open again and Kouga walked in, "I heard something outside." He looked to the ground.  
  
"Probably just a squirrel," Spork was proud of her fellow creatures for scaring Kouga.  
  
"No, I thought I heard talking," Kouga had walked over and sat down. Shikyo chose to remain standing though.  
  
"What were the voices saying?" Spork asked, curious.  
  
"I couldn't hear, but it sounded like two girls and a guy," Kouga seemed stressed about the situation.  
  
"It was probably Pan, Aurora, and Miroku doing a patrol outside," Spork shrugged.  
  
"What if they're the killers? If they did night patrol before-" Kouga stopped when Spork held up her hand.  
  
"I did night patrol the last round," she said, hoping that would comfort the wolf and he would return to his room.  
  
"Then it could have been you," Kouga started shivering with fear.  
  
"Yeah, okay. And why exactly would I want to kill my guests?" Spork scoffed.  
  
"I guess you're right," Kouga was nervously ripping a napkin to pieces with his claws.  
  
"Plus, whoever killed Yura, also killed Kagome," Spork reminded. "And I was showering."  
  
"I'm going to find something to eat," Shikyo whispered and walked off to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kouga looked shocked when he saw the shredded napkin in his hands, he hadn't realized he was doing it. "What about that creepy bus driver?" Kouga looked up with fear in his eyes.  
  
"What about her?" Spork blinked.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Kouga seemed certain he had figured out the murderer.  
  
"I don't know, probably went back to her bus and drove home," Spork shrugged. "I'm going to check on the outside patrollers, I'll be right back," Spork got up and left the wolf alone.  
  
Kouga glanced around, checking the windows.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and stumbling in the kitchen was heard.  
  
The dining room door swung open and four people ran in, plus Shikyo came in from the kitchen. A strange thump was heard and a gasp. Lightning struck and lit up the room, revealing Kouga slumped over.  
  
"What's wrong with him," someone asked.  
  
"Someone needs to get the lights back on," Miroku yelled.  
  
"The fuse box is outside," Spork said.  
  
Two bodies ran out and in minutes the lights whirred and flashed back on, several of the members in the dining room shielding their eyes from the sudden change in light.  
  
Miroku gasped. Shikyo and Spork realized immediately why he gasped.  
  
Kouga had a butcher knife embedded deep into his chest, blood dripping from the fresh wound.  
  
Pan and Aurora ran back inside, shaking their hair free of the rain. The both froze when they saw what everyone else was staring at.  
  
"The murderer's still loose," Shikyo hissed.  
  
"It's one of us," Pan glanced around at Shikyo, Spork, Miroku, and Aurora.  
  
"Pan or Shikyo," Miroku said, taking a step away from Pan.  
  
"What?" the accused looked at him with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Look at the kind of knife," Miroku instructed. When everyone got a good look, Miroku stated the obvious, "A butcher knife. Only Pan and Shikyo have been in the kitchen in the last--what?--hour."  
  
"Doesn't mean someone couldn't stash one in their room," Pan pointed out in her defense.  
  
"And Pan was outside, she could have made the lights go out," Spork looked to her friend.  
  
"Whoa, wait a second," she took a step back, holding her hands up in a defensive pose. "It's isn't me," she whimpered, as four pairs of eyes glared at her.  
  
"We owe a certain raccoon an apology, I do believe," Miroku started walking to the door.  
  
Spork grabbed Pan by her shoulders and led her out of the dining room and to Reithil's room.  
  
Shikyo and Aurora got rubber gloves and carried Kouga's body up the stairs to his room, so no one had to see the gory body.  
  
  
  
Friday 11:30 PM  
  
"Oh, no," Miroku murmured as the others filed in the room, Aurora and Shikyo came in minutes later.  
  
"He's gone!" Spork wailed.  
  
"He must have broken the latch," Pan shrugged.  
  
"No, look," Miroku pointed to the latch, "someone let him out."  
  
"So, he probably killed Kouga," Pan pointed out.  
  
"But... why would anyone let him out?" Spork bit her bottom lip nervously.  
  
"And where is he now?" Aurora's question haunted the others.  
  
"We need to split up and collect everyone from their rooms and search for Reithil," Miroku suggested. "No one's safe alone."  
  
  
  
A/n: Figure it out yet? 


	4. Chapter 4

Death Mansion  
Ch 4  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!  
  
Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.  
  
Original Characters:: Age, hair color, eye color. Gender, species. Job. Attitude towards the deaths.  
  
Spork--17, red orange hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. She's the building owner. Though usually hyper and happy, the situation brings out her rare serious side.  
  
Squirrel--17, red and black hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. Co- owner of the building, she does a lot of the repairs. She stays cheery in spite of the murders that continue.  
  
Pan--18, blonde hair, green eyes. Female, fox demon. Cook. She tries to keep the group as calm as possible, to little avail.  
  
Trey--17, burgundy hair, red eyes (wears an eyepatch over her right eye). Female, ferret demon. She works odd jobs (i.e. filling the spa, planting, etc.). She isn't worried about the murderer returning, but enjoys torturing the guests.  
  
Aurora--16, black hair, brown eyes. Female, half wolf demon. She works at the front desk and does some cleaning. She's very calm for the occasion, and she basically ignores everyone unless they speak to her.  
  
Shikyo--18, silver hair, silver eyes. Female, panther demon. She repairs electrical equipment. She prefers being alone but that would make her the perfect suspect. (Her name means Death...)  
  
Reithil--17, blue hair with a white stripe, blue eyes. Male, raccoon demon. He is in the process of becoming a more advanced doctor, but now he only knows the basics. He's more than laidback and carefree.  
  
WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.  
  
  
  
CLUE: Ice.  
  
Prime suspect: Pan, Reithil.  
  
  
  
Friday 11:45 PM  
  
The guests and crew members--except Reithil, he wasn't found--were sleepily collected in the dining room.  
  
InuYasha mumbled, his voice saturated with exhaustion, "What's wrong? Why were we woken up?"  
  
"There's been another murder; and for those of you who weren't up earlier, there's been two," Spork said.  
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru tilted his head.  
  
"Other than Kagome," Pan started, "Yura and Kouga have been murdered." Thunder boomed, gasps and screams coming from the guests.  
  
Squirrel rubbed her eyes, "How come you guys left me sleeping?"  
  
"Figured you needed your beauty sleep," Spork laughed and stuck her tongue out. "Same for you Trey," Spork grinned, making several of the guest members feel uncomfortable that she was so happy.  
  
"I wasn't asleep the whole time," Trey's voice was low and threatening. "What if I killed Yura and Kouga?"  
  
Kikyou screamed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Dammit, Trey, stop scaring people!" Aurora growled, chasing after Kikyou.  
  
"Do we know who killed them?" Naraku asked.  
  
"We're pretty sure it's Reithil," Pan told them.  
  
A few minutes crawled by and no one said anything.  
  
"Uh, guys, where's Hakkaku?" Ginta squeaked suddenly.  
  
"What? I thought everyone was here?" Spork stared at Ginta as if he was joking.  
  
"Who rounded up the guests upstairs?" Trey questioned Spork.  
  
"I did, but everyone was out of their rooms," she replied.  
  
"Someone has to go get him!" Ginta whimpered, afraid for his best friend's life.  
  
"What's taking Aurora so long to get Kikyou?" Squirrel reminded.  
  
Spork decided someone had to take charge, "Squirrel, Trey, go check all the bedrooms again. Shikyo, grab a flashlight and follow me, we're going to find Aurora and Kikyou. We should all be equipped with weapons, incase we run across Reithil." Spork went into the kitchen and returned with four bread knives, passed them out to Squirrel, Trey, and Shikyo. Keeping one for herself, she left the room.  
  
"Watch her," Shikyo growled and pointed at Pan before leaving.  
  
Squirrel and Trey hurried out of the room to check the bedrooms.  
  
"This is all so confusing," Miroku said, after the four were gone.  
  
"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Every suspect so far has had some reason to be innocent, except Reithil," Miroku explained. "So--I've been up for the past 45 minutes--we locked him up. But... and this is what's confusing... Someone unlatched the lock and let him out. Either he has an accomplice or someone's trying to frame him."  
  
"Who else could have done it?" Pan asked.  
  
"You," Miroku looked at her, as if the answer was obvious. "Wait," Miroku stopped, thinking. "Someone killed Kouga spontaneously, the murderer didn't stop to consider that most demons can see well in the dark. Maybe it was someone who didn't know demons could see well in the dark, such as a human." Miroku was thinking out loud, more or less. "Kouga probably knew something he shouldn't have," he paused. "Unless the murders are just random. But then... " he sighed. "This is too confusing to think about with no sleep."  
  
Trey and Aurora ran back in, "Bad news!"  
  
"What is it?" Ginta looked worried.  
  
"He killed himself, we found him in his closet. He overdosed," Aurora lowered her head respectfully.  
  
"NO! Not Hakkaku, he was too happy," Ginta's eyes started watering.  
  
"Maybe he did it because he was the killer," Spork walked in--having listened to the conversation--and answered. She was soaked from the pouring rain.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" the crying Ginta looked up.  
  
"Okay, let's do it this way," Spork started pacing back and forth. "Who could have killed Kagome? Almost anyone, it was foggy and hacking her apart wouldn't have taken that long. Who could have killed Yura? Any of my crew members, and Hakkaku, because he was up getting sleeping pills from Pan. Slipping Yura a sleeping pill would have also prevented any screaming," Spork took a deep breath and continued. "So, in theory-"  
  
"Wait," Miroku stopped her. "Yura couldn't have been sleeping because then how did she get to the door?"  
  
"She could have been pulled there and killed," Spork shrugged.  
  
"No... How'd he get in the room?" Miroku reminded. "Plus, the window was broken from the outside, there was glass on the floor. Not to mention the mud footprints we found, the person who killed her HAD to have climbed the tree."  
  
Spork stared at him, shocked. "I didn't think of it that way," she confessed.  
  
Shikyo ran in looking slightly worried. "There's been another killing," she lifted her hands, which were covered in blood.  
  
"YOU KILLED KIKYOU?!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"No!" Shikyo hissed. "I found her curled in a ball, I went to help her up and she was covered in blood. She had no pulse so I ran back inside." Shikyo glared at her accuser, "Think twice next time, Mutt."  
  
"Sorry," InuYasha drooped his ears and sat in a chair.  
  
Shikyo walked to the kitchen to wash her hands. She came back out and sat at a table away from everyone else.  
  
"Reithil's still on the loose," Miroku reminded solemnly. "He's really the only one who could have done all this."  
  
"Hey," Aurora looked to Miroku, "don't forget the clues we found outside."  
  
"Oh, yeah," he murmured. When everyone looked to him for an explanation, he spoke up, "We found shoe prints. Which means Reithil either planned it and placed those there to frame someone of framing him... Or it wasn't Reithil at all," Miroku held his head. "This is giving me a headache."  
  
"Want me to get you something to drink?" Pan offered.  
  
"That's okay," Miroku shook his head.  
  
"I could use a drink," Naraku raised his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't drink anything from that kitchen if I were you," Miroku warned.  
  
"Why not?" Naraku pouted.  
  
"If Reithil was able to sneak in here to kill Kouga, then he could have poisoned anything in that kitchen. And if Pan's the killer she could poison anything in there, too," he smirked.  
  
"I didn't poison anything," Pan growled defensively.  
  
"We can still drink faucet water," Naraku reminded.  
  
"Who else wants something to drink?" Miroku glanced over his shoulder as he walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Me," chorused Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kohaku, and Ginta.  
  
"Can I get some ice?" Naraku called after Miroku.  
  
Minutes later Miroku came out of the kitchen with 5 glasses of water, one with ice.  
  
"Thank you," Naraku said happily, taking his glass. He gulped it down and suddenly starting making sickening choking noises. His face and lips turned purple and he collapsed.  
  
Several of the girls screamed and turned away from the crumpled form on the floor.  
  
"What...? But it was faucet-" Miroku stopped, realizing what had happened, along with everyone else. "The ice," he whispered.  
  
"Maybe you did it," Spork's voice was low and she glared at Miroku.  
  
"Wh-what? Me?" he blinked. "I didn't do anything," he mumbled, shocked that he was being blamed.  
  
"You were the one who went in the kitchen," Spork paced back and forth in front of Miroku. "And knowing which glass was Naraku's, you slipped in some poison. You figured the ice would be the perfect way to frame Pan, or anyone else that's been in the kitchen."  
  
"N-no," he took a step back, "I didn't do it!"  
  
"Someone get that body out of here, put him in his room," Spork instructed. "We need to do something about our killer," she smirked at Miroku.  
  
"I-I have perfect alibis for the rest of the murders though," he looked around, looking for someone to help him out.  
  
"Do you?" Spork glared at him.  
  
"Yes!" Miroku took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. "Kagome: I didn't have time; Yura: I can't climb trees, my shoe size is different; Kouga: Where would I get a butcher knife?; Hakkaku: No one knows when he died, I have witnesses for where I was for the hour about when he probably died; Kikyou: I was in here; Naraku: Well... I do seem the perfect suspect."  
  
"Well, you're smart, you could have figured out plenty of ways to make the time of death appear differently. And you always seem the one to pin blame on the first possible suspect," Spork paused for a moment. "Why are you so intent on blaming other people?"  
  
"To find the killer!" Miroku was angry now, why was she blaming him?!  
  
"Check the ice," Spork shrugged. "If you didn't do it, then the ice'll prove it," she smiled.  
  
"Good idea," Miroku faked a smile. "How?" his expression dropped and he stared at Spork.  
  
"Uh," she laughed nervously. "Didn't think of that."  
  
"Yeah, well," Sango stepped out of the group of spectators. "You have no proof, so don't blame him."  
  
"Yeah, she has a point," Aurora looked apologetically to Spork.  
  
"Fine," Spork turned and left the room.  
  
"Hey," Miroku glanced to Trey, then Aurora, then Shikyo, "where'd your knives go?"  
  
"Me and Trey set ours on the bed," Aurora explained, "when we found Hakkaku."  
  
"And Shikyo?" he looked to her, as did everyone else.  
  
"I... I..." she stared at the ground, embarrassed. "I dropped it when I saw Kikyou dead," she mumbled. "Which reminds me," she looked up, "Kikyou was stabbed with one."  
  
"Spork was the only other one who went outside," Miroku froze, his mind trying to figure something out.  
  
"And Reithil..." Pan reminded him.  
  
"Right," he nodded. He looked up, "How could I have forgotten?"  
  
"What?" Pan tilted her head.  
  
"The weird bus driver," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, yeah," mumbled a few guests.  
  
  
  
A/n: Is it the bus driver? Reithil? Pan? Spork? Miroku? Shikyo? Who is it?! 


	5. Chapter 5

Death Mansion  
Ch 5  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!  
  
Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.  
  
Original Characters:: Age, hair color, eye color. Gender, species. Job. Attitude towards the deaths.  
  
Spork--17, red orange hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. She's the building owner. Though usually hyper and happy, the situation brings out her rare serious side.  
  
Squirrel--17, red and black hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. Co- owner of the building, she does a lot of the repairs. She stays cheery in spite of the murders that continue.  
  
Pan--18, blonde hair, green eyes. Female, fox demon. Cook. She tries to keep the group as calm as possible, to little avail.  
  
Trey--17, burgundy hair, red eyes (wears an eyepatch over her right eye). Female, ferret demon. She works odd jobs (i.e. filling the spa, planting, etc.). She isn't worried about the murderer returning, but enjoys torturing the guests.  
  
Aurora--16, black hair, brown eyes. Female, half wolf demon. She works at the front desk and does some cleaning. She's very calm for the occasion, and she basically ignores everyone unless they speak to her.  
  
Shikyo--18, silver hair, silver eyes. Female, panther demon. She repairs electrical equipment. She prefers being alone but that would make her the perfect suspect. (Her name means Death...)  
  
Reithil--17, blue hair with a white stripe, blue eyes. Male, raccoon demon. He is in the process of becoming a more advanced doctor, but now he only knows the basics. He's more than laidback and carefree.  
  
WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.  
  
  
  
CLUE: Bread knife.  
  
Prime suspect(s) from last chapter: Reithil, Miroku.  
  
  
  
Saturday 12:30 AM  
  
"Your company's bus driver," Miroku explained. "She drove us here."  
  
"We don't have a company bus driver," Pan blinked and looked to Aurora.  
  
"She's right," Aurora nodded, "we have no bus driver."  
  
"Maybe Spork called someone to drive everyone," Trey suggested.  
  
"Probably," Pan decided."  
  
"Speaking of which, where is Spork?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"Someone should go get her back," Rin's voice was quiet and squeaky. "It isn't safe alone."  
  
"I'll go look for her upstairs," Kaede offered, walking out of the room.  
  
"We'll check outside," Aurora grabbed Trey by the arm and the two left.  
  
Moments later Miroku stood up with a determined look in his eyes. "Kaede isn't safe by herself upstairs," Miroku hurried out.  
  
  
  
Saturday 12:45 AM  
  
"They're taking too long," Sango paced back and forth, a worried look on her face.  
  
"It would be stupid to send another person after them, right?" Kanna looked to Sango, the quiet girl speaking for basically the first time since the group had arrived at the resort.  
  
"Not necessarily," Sango looked around for any volunteers.  
  
The door swung open and Aurora and Trey came in, wet from the mild rain.  
  
Trey laughed sinisterly, "There's been another death."  
  
"Who?" Sango looked up, frightened for Miroku's life.  
  
"Kaede," Aurora's words were relief to Sango's ears.  
  
"We have to go get Miroku," Sango whimpered. She started for the door.  
  
"No one's leaving just yet," Trey grabbed Sango's shirt sleeve. "We have to clean up the body."  
  
"W-what?" Sango narrowed her eyes, confused.  
  
"The old lady was pushed down the stairs, or she fell... Either way, we need to clean the mess up before anyone leaves here," Trey explained. "Me and Aurora will be back in less then ten minutes. No one is to leave here, understood?"  
  
"Fine," growled Sango.  
  
Aurora shook off droplets of water and left the room with Trey.  
  
"I don't trust those two," Sango whispered. She turned to the tired, distraught group of people and demons behind her. "Don't you think it's odd that none of the workers have died yet? It's only been the guests," Sango licker her lips thoughtfully.  
  
"Are you suggesting it's one of the hotel workers?" Shikyo stepped out from behind several people.  
  
"Yeah, what are you suggesting anyway?" Pan crossed her arms.  
  
"I wasn't suggesting anything," Sango glared at Pan, then Shikyo. "I just thought it was odd." Before she could say anything else a loud "thud" was heard upstairs.  
  
The entire group--guests and workers included--stared up at the roof, as if something would answer what they were all thinking.  
  
"What was that?" Sango whispered the question on everyone's minds.  
  
Shikyo raced with amazing speed out of the room. Sango followed her.  
  
She ran to the first floor where the sound came from and went to where the others had already collected.  
  
"NO!" Sango screamed as her worst nightmarish fears were brought to reality. She looked past Trey, Aurora, and Shikyo to the disgusting sight on the bedroom floor.  
  
Miroku's body was on the floor of his room. His head was sitting in a disturbing--and relatively impossible--position. Someone snapped his neck.  
  
Sango turned away, crying. "Who did this?" she growled.  
  
"We don't know," Aurora laid a hand on Sango's shoulder to comfort her.  
  
"You two were up here, weren't you?" Sango turned, glaring accusingly at Trey and Aurora.  
  
"No, we were on the third floor; we were coming down from putting Kaede in her room on the fourth floor," Trey reassured her.  
  
"Reithil?" Sango blinked away tears.  
  
"We're guessing," Aurora shrugged.  
  
"What about Spork?" Sango asked.  
  
"We're pretty sure she went outside, we found fresh shoe prints," Aurora said.  
  
"But," Shikyo broken in, "I doubt she'd be strong enough to do something like that," she motioned to the broken neck.  
  
"You're right," Sango dropped her head. "Let's go back downstairs before we all get killed," she left. The others followed.  
  
  
  
Saturday 1:00 AM  
  
No one asked what the noise was, Sango's tears were enough explanation.  
  
Ginta was pacing, "We have to get out of this house." He looked to see if anyone agreed.  
  
"If you want to go out there, then feel free," Trey smirked and held her hand toward the door.  
  
At that moment Spork came running in, soaked from head to toe. Her clothes were covered in mud. She was gasping for breath as if she had been running. She was clutching her thigh. "I-I... I s-... " she stopped and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I saw Reithil," her words caused everyone to freeze in place.  
  
"Where?" Sango looked to Spork with anger filled eyes.  
  
"Outside," Spork coughed and fell to her knees, gasping desperately for air. She sneezed and sniffed.  
  
"Are you sick?" Pan walked over to her and felt her forehead.  
  
"H-he tried to kill me," she lifted her hands from her thigh and showed them. Her hands and thigh were covered in blood.  
  
"Well, where'd your bread knife go?" Sango looked at Spork with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I dropped it when I went outside with Shikyo," Spork explained. "We split up and I thought I heard something. I ran--thinking it was Reithil-- and I tripped," she gestured to her muddy clothes. "The knife fell from my hands and I tried... " she paused and winced at her leg. Pan ran and grabbed some paper towels from the kitchen and gave them to Spork. "I tried to find the knife but... I couldn't.  
  
"When I went out the second time... I... I saw him with the knife. He was... killing Kikyou," Spork cringed at the memory and pain from her wound. "He saw me and lunged at me. I was too quick for him and he only stabbed my leg. I ran--limped, more or less--back here and he disappeared back to the woods."  
  
Sango was pacing now, trying to piece something together.  
  
"We need to stop him," InuYasha stood up.  
  
"He's right," Kohaku stepped beside InuYasha.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill him?!" Spork tried to stand, but her leg prevented much movement. "He has a weapon and one Hell of an advantage in the dark and the woods," Spork looked at them, hoping they wouldn't be stupid.  
  
"He can't kill three of us," Sesshoumaru walked over to Kohaku and InuYasha, volunteering himself as well.  
  
"Idiots," Spork shook her head. "He's already killed eight of us!" Spork yelled.  
  
There was a moment of silence before InuYasha went to the kitchen. He returned with three knives.  
  
Spork started chuckling, but it was a wicked chuckle. She looked up smiling, "Fine, you want to die so badly, then go. Just go," Spork's shoulders shook with laughter. "If you all die, then we'll be left here with no one to protect us."  
  
InuYasha stopped as he handed Sesshoumaru a knife. He looked around. Ginta was the only other male, and he wasn't much of a fighter. Sango was strong, but no one stood much of a chance against a weapon, and Reithil had a bread knife now...  
  
"She's right," Sango looked at the boys. "Besides, Kohaku, you're not going anywhere."  
  
"That's not fair!" Kohaku whined. "I'm not a baby! I'll prove it to all of you!" He grabbed a knife from InuYasha and went charging from the room.  
  
"Kohaku, no!" Sango growled, frustrated. "I'll be right back," Sango followed after him quickly.  
  
Spork got up, leaning her weight on her good leg. "Idiots, complete idiots," she shook her head. "They're going up a demon. A strong and smart one, at that."  
  
"He's killed eight people..." Squirrel reminded, hauntingly. "But who let him out of the closet before?"  
  
Spork looked up, remembering, "He's not working alone."  
  
"Is it one of us? Or one of the guests?" Squirrel tilted her head. "Or someone from the outside that we never knew about?"  
  
"He has to be stopped," hissed Spork.  
  
A bloodcurdling scream was heard from outside.  
  
"What the-" Spork turned to ran but stumbled and fell due to her injury.  
  
No one was all that willing to go and investigate what had happened.  
  
Sango came running back inside, sobbing.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hehe, naughty, naughty raccoon. Or is it just a maniac on the loose? In that case, where's Reithil? And who let him out earlier? And what about that damn bus driver? Hmm, hmm. Questions, questions. 


	6. Chapter 6

Death Mansion

Ch 6

Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!

Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.

Original Characters:: Age, hair color, eye color. Gender, species. Job. Attitude towards the deaths.

Spork--17, red orange hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. She's the building owner. Though usually hyper and happy, the situation brings out her rare serious side.

Squirrel--17, red and black hair, purple eyes. Female, squirrel demon. Co-owner of the building, she does a lot of the repairs. She stays cheery in spite of the murders that continue.

Pan--18, blonde hair, green eyes. Female, fox demon. Cook. She tries to keep the group as calm as possible, to little avail.

Trey--17, burgundy hair, red eyes (wears an eyepatch over her right eye). Female, ferret demon. She works odd jobs (i.e. filling the spa, planting, etc.). She isn't worried about the murderer returning, but enjoys torturing the guests.

Aurora--16, black hair, brown eyes. Female, half wolf demon. She works at the front desk and does some cleaning. She's very calm for the occasion, and she basically ignores everyone unless they speak to her.

Shikyo--18, silver hair, silver eyes. Female, panther demon. She repairs electrical equipment. She prefers being alone but that would make her the perfect suspect. (Her name means Death...)

Reithil--17, blue hair with a white stripe, blue eyes. Male, raccoon demon. He is in the process of becoming a more advanced doctor, but now he only knows the basics. He's more than laidback and carefree.

WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.

CLUE: Quote-- "... he can see our every move...".

Prime suspect(s) from last chapter: Reithil.

Saturday 1:30 AM

"Ko-..." Sango sobbed. Everyone stared at her. Her hands shook, her cheeks were wet from rain and tears. The knees of her pajamas were muddy. She fell to her knees.

"What happened?" InuYasha, being insensitive, had to ask.

"Along the side of the house... There was..." she used her shirt sleeve to wipe her face. "A hole... filled with... sharpened sticks," she held back a sob and continued. "He fell... he wasn't looking and he fell." She lowered her head into her hands, "If only I hadn't told him not to go, he wouldn't have fell. It's all my fault," her body shook as she sobbed into her palms.

"No, it wasn't your fault," Kagura walked over to comfort the distraught young girl.

"It was!" she slammed her hands on the tile floor.

"Don't blame yourself," Kagura patted her back.

"Who could have dug a hole that quickly?" Sango looked up.

"A demon," Kagura offered.

"Who's demon form is big enough?" Sango looked to the crew for answers.

"Almost all of my crew has large demon forms..." Spork bit her tongue in thought, "Shikyo has the largest, if I'm not mistaken."

"And where the Hell's the mud?" Shikyo held her arms open. She glared, daring anyone to accuse her without proper evidence again.

"Reithil has a fairly large one," Spork noted.

"A fairly large what?" Squirrel giggled immaturely.

"Now's not the time," Aurora flicked Squirrel's nose.

"Heh, heh," Squirrel cowered under the evil glares from everyone.

"We have to get out of here," InuYasha paced, trying to think up a plan.

"If we leave we'll all be killed," Sango growled, finally getting up from where she was kneeled on the tile floor.

"If we stay we'll be killed, too," Trey smirked, knowing she sent shivers down some spines.

"We're safer in a lit room, with weapons nearby," Spork nodded, deciding for everyone it was safest to stay here.

Saturday 2:00 AM

"This sure is a Hell of a vacation," Sango scoffed. "The best part was... Oh, yeah, when all my friends died," she sighed irritably. She was pacing back and forth, trying to think up the missing piece of the puzzle. She was determined to find the murderer.

"I thought it was mysteriously thrilling," Trey smiled.

"You're sick!" Sango hissed through clenched teeth.

Trey chuckled and started toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" InuYasha snapped suspiciously.

"To the bathroom," Trey scoffed.

"I'm going with you," InuYasha stood up.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Trey rolled her eyes.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you, for safety reasons," InuYasha said.

"Then Sesshoumaru can protect me," Trey giggled. Sesshoumaru stood up and followed her out of the room.

InuYasha sighed heavily and went and sat down.

"I need to go, too," Spork limped out the door.

"Dammit," InuYasha chased after her.

"Wait!" Sango called. "InuYasha, you can't leave all of us alone here," she reminded.

"Ah..." he stopped and turned back. "You're right," he walked back over and sat with the others.

Seconds later, a scream came from upstairs.

"Oh, shit," sighed Sango. Her and the others went out the door. They found Spork standing over a body.

"Sesshoumaru, get up! No, this can't be happening," she whimpered.

"What happened?" Sango peered over Spork's shoulder to the lifeless body of Sesshoumaru.

Spork sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I was coming down the hall and I saw Sesshoumaru on the ground he had a... a... a screwdriver embedded in his temple!" Spork wailed, burying her face in her hands and sobbing.

Trey was the one who screamed, she had walked out of the bathroom to find Sesshoumaru dead on the floor in a fresh pool of his own blood. She was staring wide-eyed at the body, unable to move.

Squirrel and Aurora stepped past Spork to take the body away.

Spork wiped her tears away and stood up, "We have to be extra careful now, it's as if he can see our every move."

Spork's words haunted the guests--"...he can see our every move..."--like a bad nightmare...

Saturday 2:15 AM

"No, we have no surveillance cameras," Squirrel assured everyone for the thousandth time.

"If I didn't have to go to the bathroom, he'd still be alive," Trey was a wreck.

"You can't blame yourself," Spork comforted the demon.

"But it's my fault," Trey whimpered.

"No, it isn't. It's Reithil's fault," Spork patted her back.

"If I ever see that no-good raccoon again, I'll kill him myself," Trey hissed.

"We all want to," Spork nodded.

Sango was pacing back and forth, "We HAVE to find a way to get out of here! We can't just stay here."

"Do you want to go running blindly into the night? It's miles until the next town," Spork looked at Sango as if she was nuts.

"But we're sitting ducks here," Sango yelled back.

"He can just turn off the power and kill another one of us," Squirrel joined in.

"I guess you're right," Spork looked up to the ceiling as she thought. "But there's no logical way to go about doing it," she tapped her foot.

"How many flashlights do we have?" Sango looked hopefully to Spork.

"Did you not hear me?!" Spork yelled. "We're not getting out of here alive!"

"What are you saying?" Sango glared at Spork.

"Even if we had enough flashlights and weapons, there's no way we could out run him... And not to mention he has one Hell of an aim. I've seen him pitch for a softball team," Spork smirked knowingly.

"So, we're just going to give up? Just like that?" Sango stared at Spork in disbelief.

"Just like that," Spork shrugged. "Haven't you noticed that he only attacks when some of us are alone? So, all we have to do is wait here--together--until sunrise. Then we have a better chance of survival."

"I guess you're right... " Sango nodded slowly.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this," Pan looked around with narrowed eyes. "It's as if..." she searched for a word.

"Something doesn't fit right in the puzzle?" Sango finished her sentence. Pan nodded absentmindedly.

Spork was off in her own conversation, "Cold blooded killer... That's what he is. I can't believe I dated him," she mumbled.

"First Kagome, then Kikyou," InuYasha whispered sadly.

"Poor Sesshoumaru," whimpered Trey.

"Miroku and my brother... He killed them," Sango murmured, joining in everyone's grief. "I can't believe they're gone..."

"Look," Spork's voice called over the murmurs, "we can't just sit here and be all sad about people who aren't coming back! We have to arm ourselves," she slammed her palm down on a table.

"She's right," Sango stood up beside her.

"We have to fight back, we can't let him kill anymore of us," Spork smiled and nodded. "Payback's a bitch."

A/n: Hehe, it's the 24 Hour Murder Marathon! n.n; Have you figured it out NOW?! The good little detectives get a cookie! ::pat pat:: Even if you figured out who it was, you have no idea what the motive is! Heh heh...


	7. Chapter 7

Death Mansion

Ch 7

Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or any other copyrighted materials mentioned in this fic. I only own my original characters and the mansion!

Important author note:: This is sort of a "sister story" to At The Work Place. The character's are going to be killed, so obviously this story has no affect on the other one. It isn't essential that you read At The Work Place, though it might help. And, no, the flower shop crew is not in the other story.

WARNING:: Violence, murder, mild language.

CLUE: Dragged body.

Prime suspect(s) from last chapter: Reithil.

Saturday 2:45 AM

"I don't think going after him will do much," Spork bit her tongue worriedly.

"And why not?" Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Because setting a trap, or going after him, would probably require people going outside or separating, which is obviouslt a bad idea," Spork explained.

"If we're careful--"

"We've been saying 'be careful' to everyone and they keep ending up dead!" Spork threw her hands up, she was frustrated.

Without warning, InuYasha yelled angrily and jumped up, he ran out the door saying, "I'm going to get revenge!"

"Shit," Spork jogged after him.

"Wait!" Ginta whined, scared to be left alone without the only other male.

"Son of a bitch, Spork!" Trey hissed and ran after the other two.

"I thought we were going to stay together?" Sango scoffed.

"I can't stay here... It isn't safe... We're all going to die... " Ginta mumbled.

Minutes past and everyone inside grew more worried.

"I hope Spork's okay," Squirrel squeaked.

Ginta screamed as the lights flickered and went out.

Trey ran back in panting. Lightning flashed and showed her hands covered in blood.

"I... I... couldn't stop him," she wheezed.

"He got both of them?" someone asked.

Trey's figure could be seen nodding in the dark.

"NO!" Squirrel yelled.

Everyone screamed as a window was shattered and someone came inside.

Pan, thinking quickly, grabbed a flash light and--with shaking hands--held it up.

The dark figure darted skillfully from the beam of light.

"Reithil, we know it's you," Trey tried to sound bold, but her voice came out shakey and scared.

A scream was heard and the figure jumped back out the window... holding someone else.

"Who's missing?" Pan threw the light on the guests, inspectign each of them.

"Rin..." Ginta said.

"We have to get the lights back on," Shikyo stated the obvious.

"Yeah, right. Any volunteers?" Pan scoffed.

"I'll go," Shikyo's smirk couldn't be seen in the dark.

"You're nuts," Trey had moved away from the entrance cautiously.

"I know," Shikyo walked toward the door and left without a moment's heitation.

"She knows something," Sango glared at the door as it swung back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Pan blinked, not quite sure what Sango was talking about.

"Why would she walk willingly into the night when there's a murderer out there? She wouldn't go unless she was sure she wouldn't be killed," Sango thought aloud.

"You're not suggesting it's her?" Pan sounded appalled.

Sango shook her head, "No, but I think she knows who it is..."

Saturday 3:10 AM

"She's taking a long time," Squirrel mumbled. "The fuse box isn't that far..."

"Maybe she's meeting with Reithil," Sango glanced around.

"You're crazy, lady," Trey laughed.

"Am I?! Hey, Trey, tell us this: How did you get blood on your hands?"

"I was feeling to see of InuYasha had a pulse," Trey explained.

"Feeling for his pulse, huh? What about Spork?" Sango's suspicious glare was unseen in the pitch black darkness.

"There was a trail of blood into the woods... I was guessing he dragged her off... I looked for footprints or signs of someone dragging someone else... But I guess the rain washed it away," she shrugged.

"Uh huh... " before Sango could ask another question the lights came on.

Everyone squinted as their eyes adjusted.

"What we need to do is look at every possible person and find solid alibis. We haev to eliminate possible killers," Sango nodded.

"What do you mean? We already know it's Reithil," Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Do we? Look," she pointed at the muddy prints by the broken window. "Shoe prints, aren't they?"

"Why is there so much blood?" Squirrel blinked, pointing at the floor, just in front of the window.

"Jumping through a window can do that to you," Sango rolled her eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Not that much," Squirrel held her chin in thought.

The other guests had come over to look at the scene.

"Squirrel is right... Why is he bleeding so much?" Sango looked at the large spots of blood.

"Maybe someone fought back... Spork or InuYasha I'm guessing," Aurora nodded.

"Where's Shikyo?" Trey looked around.

"We have to go save Rin... That is, if he hasn't killed her already," Ginta whimpered.

"Chances are he has, it isn't worth the risk," Aurora told him.

"I have a question... Trey, did you notice what side InuYasha was stabbed on?" Sango asked, kneeling down and inspecting the blood and shoe prints closer.

"He wasn't stabbed..." Trey looked down. "He was sliced across the stomach, horizontally."

"Hm... Well, that doesn't help," Sango mumbled.

"What are you getting at?" Squirrel narrowed her eyes at Sango.

"Who's left handed?" Sango turned and looked at the crew.

"Left handed... " Trey thought a moment. "Spork is... Actually I think she can use both... Huh, never really thought about it... Reithil is left handed as well."

"Well, that explains the blood here," Sango pointed. "See how all the blood marks are only in front of the right foot... If Reithil attacked Spork face to face, she probably clawed out at him with her left arm. She scratched what would be his right... " The blood marks corresponded in the said way, they were all in front of the right foot prints.

"Then Spork can still be alive?" Squirrel looked hopeful.

"Hate to say it, but it isn't likely..." Sango shook her head. "She put up a good fight though."

"Wait, if she saw him head on, then why didn't she scream?" Trey tilted her head.

"Easy... She was inspecting InuYasha's body. Reithil knew someone would follow InuYasha, so he left the body for them to find. As Spork looked to see if InuYasha was alive, Reithil came up behind her. With her sensitive squirrel ears she heard him, turned around, and only had a moment to attack, not scream." Sango shrugged, figuring it was a reasonable explanation.

Squirrel was deep in thought. "Well, that makes sense... But, don't you think it's odd that Reithil moved her body?"

"What do you mean?" Sango blinked.

"Trey couldn't find her body," Squirrel reminded. "He hasn't moved any one else, has he?"

"What does that have to do with my theory?" Sango arched an eyebrow.

"Nothing, really. But it means that Spork could still be alive," Squirrel smiled a little. "Maybe he's holding her captive for some reason."

"I guess that's true," Sango nodded.

"And maybe Shikyo, too," Pan shrugged. "And Rin, if we're lucky."

"Or they could all be dead," Trey laughed and was promptly smacked by Squirrel.

"We should go look for them, that is, if you guys truly believe they could still be alive," Sango looked to Squirrel, then Trey, and Pan.

"I think they're still alive," Aurora looked hopeful.

"Well, then we should go," Sango went to the kitchen and grabbed knives, came back and passed them out to everyone.

Ginta was hesitant, "This is a bad idea. He probably planned this."

Sango stopped to consider it, "That's true, he could hae planned that we'd go searching..."

"I doubt it, he was never that bright," Trey scoffed.

A/N: Who is it? Who is it?! WHO IS IT?! Still haven't figured it out? Oh, I will tell you this... At least one of the reviews I got was correct in their guess... Hehe... 


End file.
